


Joyeux Noël

by howtogetawaywithsutter



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:12:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2711876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howtogetawaywithsutter/pseuds/howtogetawaywithsutter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cute Christmas one shot of Cophine getting a christmas tree. Cosima is way too into it and Delphine thinks it's adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joyeux Noël

"Cosima! Can't we just pick one and be done with it? It's freezing out here." Delphine wined to her girlfriend, who was dancing around the lot, practically breathing in the joy of Christmas time.

"We can't simply pick one! This is Christmas, it's the most wonderful time of the year!" Cosima chimed back. She was in the process of admiring a giant spruce tree. Cosima loved Christmas. The feeling she got seeing all the lights on the houses as she walks down the street. The way the house smells like pine for months afterwards. Everyone being together.

Delphine sighed at her. " This is excruciating Cos." 

Cosima smirked at her. "What about this one then?" She asked, pointing to the spruce in front of her.

Delphine just laughed at her. "Oh mon Dieu Cosima! That would never fit in your tiny apartment!" Delphine noticed Cosima’s shoulders slump in disappointment and walked over to wrap her arms around the smaller girl’s waist.

“Petit chiot.” she sighs, nuzzling into the crook of Cosima’s neck. “How about that one?” She suggests, pointing to a slightly smaller tree a couple of meters away from them.

At the sight of it, Cosima’s eyes lighten. She practically skips over to it. Standing next to it, she surveys the tree, taking it all in.

“Delphine you found it! It’s perfect.” She gasps. Delphine can’t help but fall in love with her all over again. The way her eyes are filled with so much life and joy, biting her bottom lip the way she always does when she’s excited. All Delphine wants to do is kiss her.

She stands there as Cosima calls a burly looking guy over and they get into a heated discussion about the tree. After a couple of minutes, Cosima hands the man a couple of bills and he helps them carry it to Delphine’s car.

They struggle squeezing the tree into the boot at first, but after some repositioning and reclining, Delphine and Cosima are driving back to the apartment. Delphine keeps finding her eyes veering off the road to look at Cosima.

She couldn’t help it. Cosima just looked so contempt, breathing in the scent of christmas that was now filling the car. Suddenly the radio station they had been listening to switched from an indie song to the familiar sound. The intro to Jingle Bell Rock.

Of course, Cosima knows every word and within seconds, has cranked it up and proceeds to belt out every word. Delphine just laughs at the amount of adorable that Cosima is radiating.

Pulling into the parking lot of Cosima’s apartment complex, they silently cursed the fact that Cosima’s apartment was on the 5th floor. As they got out and walked around to open the trunk of the car, Cosima grinned mischievously at her girlfriend.

“Come on slacker! Lets get lifting.”

~

Half an hour later, once they had finally managed to get the tree into the apartment, Cosima disappeared again, coming back a minute later with a giant cardboard box. She set it down in the middle of the living room and within seconds the floor is littered with tinsel and baul bauls.

She got up off the floor and crossed the room to where Delphine was standing. “Pick a colour scheme.” She said enthusiastically.

Delphine moved closer and wrapped her hands around Cosima’s waist, pulling on her belt loops slightly and pulling her forward. “Surprise me.” She whispered seductively, cocking her head around to nibble at the smaller girl’s ear.

“Well.. There’s always.. the umm.. colours…” Cosima stuttered, unable to form a coherent sentence with Delphine’s lips pressed to her earlobe, gently tugging at the skin.

Delphine smirked at the effect that her lips had on Cosima. “The colours?” Delphine muttered, grinning into Cosima’s neck.

Cosima laughed, pulling Delphine ‘s lips away from where she had been nipping at her neck and instead pressing them to hers. The kiss was slow but lingering. She slipped a hand into Delphine’s hair, pulling her in again. The blonde’s hands shifted slightly from the waistband of Cosima’s jeans to the hem of her shirt.

She nipped at Cosima’s bottom lip slightly eliciting a small moan. Running her fingers up the brunette’s back, Cosima began to return the favour. She trailed a series of kisses down Delphine’s jawline, slowly making her way down her neck nipping at the skin.

“Je t'aime. Beaucoup.” Delphine whispered, Cosima leaning up to place a chaste kiss to her lips.

“I love you too horndog.” She winked playfully. Pushing herself onto her tippy toes, she kisses the tip of Delphine’s nose.

“So I was thinking silver and gold.” Cosima stated thoughtfully.

Delphine just laughed, kissing her girlfriend on the cheek before being pulled over to the mess of tinsel that was the living room. They start sifting through tinsel and ball bauls until they had a distinct pile of silver and gold decorations at their disposal.

Cosima eagerly started winding tinsel around the base of the tree as Delphine watched intently, if she was being completely honest, she was just staring at her girlfriend’s ass. 

“Are you going to help me with this or just sit there and perv?” Cosima laughed, noticing where Delphine’s eyes were fixed.

Even after the comment, Delphine’s eyes didn’t move. “Hmmmm, I think I’m good here.” She replied. 

“Well you’re going to need to help me at some point.” Cosima said shyly. “I can’t reach the top of the tree…”

Delphine laughed as she rose from where she sat. She walked over and wrapped her arms around the shorter girl’s waist.

“Joyeux Noël Cosima.”

“Merry Christmas baby.” Cosima replied.


End file.
